


Lesson One

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [9]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Drabbletg5 @ Femslash100</p><p>Prompt: Once Upon A Time: Regina Mills/Emma Swan - lessons</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabbletg5 @ Femslash100
> 
> Prompt: Once Upon A Time: Regina Mills/Emma Swan - lessons

 

"I think you need taught a lesson, Miss Swan," Regina said in a tone she had often used when giving one of her subjects a particularly delicious command when she was Queen.

"Yes, your Majesty," Emma replied, though there was still defiance behind her words.

Regina was sitting on her sofa in her gloriously spacious lounge. She was dressed sharply in a dark pantsuit, the jacket open to show a vivid red blouse with the top two buttons undone. Emma, in jeans and a tank top, was over Regina's lap.

"First lesson is what happens when you don't do what you're told, I'm your Queen now," she stroked Emma's dirty blonde hair in an almost loving way. "If you're good, you'll be rewarded with pleasure, and believe me darling, I can give you pleasure."

Emma did believe it. It was why she was here. The attraction she felt to Regina, despite everything, was irresistible. The woman was oozing power and confidence. She was so sure of herself, so certain of her strength. In this crazy town, this crazy life, there was something about such certainty that Emma found desirable.

"If you're a naughty subject, you will be punished." Regina said that last word with a steel that send a shiver down Emma's spine. Without warning Regina gave Emma's bottom a hard smack over her jeans. Emma yelped. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Majesty," this time there was not a trace of defiance.

Regina smiled and spanked Emma again, a little harder.

 


End file.
